I Hale you
by Vlad.D-lover98
Summary: it is a Kenzi/Hale story but in the newer chapters it may turn into a more Bo/Dyson story xx including Trick,Bo,Dyson,Kenzi,Hale and some of their other fae friends (mentions of Aife)
1. to the dal

**A kenzi hale love story.**

**Chapter 1: I hale you.**

Kenzi awoke early that Saturday morning, with slight headache after being in Dyson's hollow yet incredibly good looking wolf body. Only to find a cardboard box sat on the porch outside the door, "who could this be from I wonder" said kenzi to herself.

Kenzi opened the box, only to find just one small piece of paper inside "well why use a box for a piece of paper?" kenzi wondered to herself. Kenzi read the piece of paper and it just said _**go to the dal.**_

Kenzi ran upstairs to get Bo, only to see that she was asleep, kenzi jumped on the bed and yelled "wakey wakey bobo!" bo stirred in her bed and she wondered what kenzi wanted at this time in the morning.

Bo looked at kenzi with tired eyes and asked "kenzi, what do you want this time" kenzi shoved the crinkled note into Bo's face and bo stared at it. "where did this come from kens" bo wondered, but kenzi just stared at her and said "well I thought you might know and that's why I came up here" Bo's brown eyes stared intently into kenzi's grey ones and in that moment kenzi knew that bo didn't know a thing about the note.

They both got up and rushed to get ready. When they had got dressed they rushed down to their car and then raced to the dal. When they got there, they arrived to another box containing a similar letter and it said "I hale you, my little thief"

_My little thief ,_kenzi wondered, there was only one person ever to call her that and she hailed him to, " HALE!"


	2. i hale you

**disclaimer: i dont own lost girl this is just for fan enjoyment x**

**keep reading! and a special thanks to Miles2GoBeforelSleep for giving me my first story alert. and to pathways, snowagl05 for story alerting me also.**

**Chapter 2: The Warning**

"Trick!" screamed Kenzi and Bo at the same time. Trick came running up the stairs from his little cubby hole under the pub.

"what?" asked a curious Trick.

"what is this!" exclaimed Kenzi.

At first Trick looked confused and then when he saw what Kenzi was looking at he sighed and turned to Bo and asked seriously "what happened?" Bo and Kenzi looked at each other and were amazed to find out that Trick didn't have a clue whereas he always knew everything.

After they had explained the whole situation he told them to go and find Hale and speak to him.

**KPOV**

While Trick was speaking I was staring at the letter and I read it through again,

"I Hale you!"

It took about a minutes recognition to figure out that I haled him to. Wait I do hale him don't I and this is proof that he feels the same way.

I finally knew how he felt about me without being worried that I was going to say something stupid.

Kenzi and Bo said their goodbyes to Trick and as they ran down to the car, Trick picked up the phone and rang the police station to warn Hale and Dyson about Bo and Kenzi.

"Kenzi maybe human but she is tough!" warned Trick.

Trick hung up the phone and went back to research Bo's mother Aife.

**oohhhhh whats going to happen! why wont somebody tell me! please!**

**oh wait im the author !haha! will try to keep updating every other day because i have exams in the summer. xxx**


	3. the kiss

**hi guys, sorry i havent updated in a long time its because i have had lots of revision and coursework to do.**

**Chapter 3:**

Kenzi and Bo were racing to the police station in Bo's yellow car and even though they were in a hurry they couldn't go over sixty or the car would conk out.

Slowly but surely they pulled up to the station, Kenzi bolted up the stairs to find Hale and ask him what was he doing. Bo raced up the stairs only to bump into Dyson on the way, you see Dyson and Bo they were going through a bit of a bad streak due to the Norn taking Dyson's love for Bo.

"oh… err…. Hello Bo" stuttered Dyson.

"hi Dyson, what have you been up to?" asked Bo.

Dyson bashfully looked at Bo and he looked in to her brown eyes he saw that slight hint worry for him that he had seen just after the Norn had taken his love and he tried to test it by kissing her.

"nothing much…. Just work" he muttered.

"oh, okay" said Bo.

They stumbled past each other awkwardly, mean while Kenzi had ran up to Hales office and she angrily dropped the letter on his desk, he turned to her and smiled widely "it looks like you've found my letters then" he teased.

"obviously" joked Kenzi.

"do you agree?" he asked.

"I…err…..sort of…." she stuttered, she knew she felt the same way but she couldn't express it into words.

"so you do then?" he teased but she heard the hint of worry in his that betrayed the siren that wanted to make every happy first because he was naïve to the situation but now that he knew what happened to Dyson and that Trick is the blood king he seemed more brave.

"eerrmm…. Yes" Kenzi muttered, she smiled sheepishly at him and she thought to her self, _**see Kenzi maybe he isn't so naïve after all.**_

Hale smiled widely up at the girl he considered his angel, he stared intently into her big grey eyes and he knew she felt the exact same way, he stood up and he kissed her deeply and he felt her sigh into the kiss and return the passion in the kiss. Just as this happened Bo walked in and she saw them and her mouth hung open, she slowly crept out of the office.

(set after the kissing scene)

Kenzi slowly walked out of Hales office in a daze (from the kiss probably) she bumped into Bo who was hiding around the corner. "Bo… what?" she asked in a slight temper seeing Bo's cheeky smile.

"you kissed Hale!" she teased with the smile still plastered cheekily on her face.

"yes….. Wait? What!… you saw that?" Kenzi didn't care of the words didn't flow she was irritated at her best friend for seeing something that was supposed to be private.

"yes, I thought you were going to talk to him so I came to see if you were finished I didn't expect you two to be eating each others faces of, I mean, I thought eating guys faces was supposed to be my thing" Bo teased and then giggled to herself as Kenzi blushed bright red then she said seriously, "I am the succubus remember"

"shut up smartass, actually he kissed me first!" she blushed slightly at Bo assumption.

"sure he did, anyway I'm starting to get hungry I need some chi" Bo said seriously under her breath "we're going out tonight" she stated outright.

They walked straight out of the police station so they could go home to their crack shack so they could get ready to go out. They also had to decide what kind of guy Bo wanted tonight.

"alright" said Kenzi "but I am not being your wingman" she stated.

"fine, I will do it on my own then" Bo grumbled to herself.

Bo was already getting fed up of Kenzi and Hale, she was already thinking of nicknames for them to annoy Kenzi if she needed to so far she had came up with Kale and Henzi, _**go me **_she thought to herself.

**hope you guys liked it, it took me a few hours because i kept deleting parts and writing them again, update when i can. **

**signed,**

_**Vlad.D-lover98**_


	4. wolves and life mates

**Chapter 4: wolves and life mates**

**Sorry for the late update, just busy with coursework and revision lately, ….. But I couldn't abandon my peeps any longer, so I have been itching to write lately but I need a story line. Remember to r+r my story and give me some ideas.**

Kenzi and Bo had rushed home to get ready after the Hale incident, Kenzi was still slightly pink from the kiss and Bo was wondering if Kenzi had gotten the guy she loved why couldn't bo have the guy she both loved and adored. Bo decided to do some research on wolves while she was at home because Kenzi had denied her decision to go clubbing because she was busy texting Hale, bo thought _'already they haven't even officially started dating yet!' _

While they were in the car Bo started to wonder what had actually happened that night in her mothers mansion. She had a strange mark on forehead and then when from pleading Bo to keep hold of her to "just let me go."

While Bo was wondering, Kenzi was busy flicking through texts from hale one said,

_Dear thief,_

_I truly do love you xoxo_

_Love,_

_Your favourite siren_

Kenzi just simply replied,

_I love you too and you defiantly are my favourite siren x_

_Love_

_Your little thief _

**Bo's pov.**

Meanwhile I researched wolves and love like I said I was going to do in the car, I looked over to Kenzi and she was still typing so she wouldn't be annoying me for a few hours, good for me.

I found a small but very factual and detailed account of wolves and there love. She read it a few times because she was shocked at what she had read, because it read;

_Wolves love only once,_

_Which means they mate for life and the can never be in love again._

_Life mates stay together always and are never parted, not even if one of them dies._

_And if they are split up then they will always find each other ALWAYS_

_They usually sing together or howl together,_

_They usually find each other when their tunes match each other. _

I was absolutely shocked when I read this, only mate once but does that mean ….. if Dyson was trying to tell me he loved me then that means…. I am his life mate! OH MY GOD! Does that mean if he was avoiding me then something happened to him to make him forget about me but then …. He cant love Ciara!

Why us! We've been through so much together already, I mean my own mother tried to kill him and he helped me with my alignment completion thing (even though it didn't help, I'm still unaligned.) so still why us!

All this had happened in a few months! Still I wondered what had happened to him to make him avoid me I mean if I am his life mate why is he ignoring me? I mean he kissed me and he said he didn't feel anything, wolves do only mate once right? Because it doesn't seem like he does love me at the moment, my life is just not fair!

**Sorry it shorter than the rest of my chapters, but I was watching a movie for inspiration and I got a bit caught up but I promise I will update soon xoxo**

**don't forget to tell me some ideas.**

**Signed,**

**Vlad.D-lover98**


	5. The Crone has our love!

**Thanks for all of the positive compliments and sorry that I haven't updated lately I have been busy xx**

**Vlad.D-lover98**

Chapter 5: the crone has our love!

**Dyson pov:**

I LOVE BO! But I don't feel anything when I am near her, I know I don't love Ciara because I can't love her. I don know that wolves only mate once so its obvious I can't love her but….. but I've decided I am going to tell Bo about what happened.

I grabbed my jacket off of the back of my chair and ran towards the door hoping that when I get there she's there and not with someone else because that would break my heart further but I do know this when she is near I feel like I am slowly starting to heal.

**Kenzi pov:**

I was busy texting Bo because she was out doing a mission for The Ash and I couldn't go, I still don't get why not but whatever. I heard a knock at the door (you know I am still surprised that it doesn't fall through when someone does that)I opened it, "D-Dyson what are you doing here?" I stuttered totally surprised that he would show up here after all this time.

"I'm looking for Bo" he said bluntly.

"Well she's on a mission for The Ash, hello to you to" I replied sarcastically.

"Sorry Kenzi, hey" he replied "I just wanted to tell her something"

"Hey, anyway just tell me and I will tell her later" I hugged him.

**Dyson pov:**

"okay, I'll tell you" I told Kenzi "you know when Bo went to face her mother?"

"yeah" she interrupted.

"Well anyway I knew her mothers forces were too powerful so I went to trick and asked him to help, I tried to convince him to write with his blood to make sure that Bo would be okay but he refused he said it was too much of a risk to do it again so I stupidly stormed out and went to the crone and offered her my wolf to give to Bo so she would be safe"

"You silly arse man!" Kenzi replied seriously but I could see she was trying not to laugh.

"yeah, sure, can I continue with the story now?" she didn't reply "so anyway the crone replied 'I will take want you value most….your love!' of course I was like NO! but she did she knew my one weakness and she took it from me" I sobbed quietly.

"what weakness?" Kenzi asked shyly, considering she is never shy I was shocked.

"she knew that my love for Bo was the thing that I valued most even beyond my own life and now…." I murmured

"Aww that's so cute you big fuzz ball!" she squealed as she mussed up my hair, yes she squealed "well not the part about losing your love but…. Yeah"

"Thanks Kenz" I replied while sorting out my hair "don't forget to tell Bo why I came"

"okay" she replied as she walked me out.

**Kenzi pov:**

That's so sad! I am going to get their love back no matter what it takes! They have been so depressed and awkward around each other, they have got to sort it out!

Just as I was thinking about ways to get them back together and get wolf man's love back, Bo walked in. "Hey Bo babe, you will never guess what just happened!"

I told her everything and she was shocked! From the expressions on her face she loves him just as much even if she won't admit it she knows she does. "well Kenz get planning!" she told me when I explained to her that I was going to get it back, see she was just as desperate to get his love back so they can officially be together.

OH! When they get together me, Hail, Bobo and the wolf man can all go out together! Plus Bo won't have to bring some random fae guy home when she gets hungry, I mean come on all these guys she must have a reputation! Not that I would ever tell her that she is my sister in every way but blood and my total bestie.

Anyways back to the plan, hmmmm?

**Thanks again readers hoped you like the new chapter x**

**Will be updating at least three more in the next few days.**

**Disclamer on earlier chapters.**

**Signed: Vlad.D-lover98**


	6. the plan

Disclaimer in chapter 1. Sorry about this people and I know it has already happened but I need this part for my story and I adapted it.

DYSON POV

Kenzi ran out of my apartment in a rush, you could see she was planning something '_I wonder what she's planning?'_

_KENZI POV_

_I ran out of Dyson's at top speed, I was planning a lot of things; there was a lot such as,_

_1) go in there with a chain saw and cut the thing down._

_2) poison the thing._

_3) or go all lumber jack on its arse and cut the thing into logs._

_I still didn't know which one I was going to use but I was determined to get their love back and I really didn't care that Dyson says that its impossible! Bo is having a hissy fit about Dyson not talking to her, I will get it back!_

_There are only a couple of problems with each one of these, the first was that it has been done before, the second is that it would take too long and the last was that there was probably some fae power around it so that I can't get to it._

_* to all my readers,_

_Im sorry this is short but there are two more REALLY long chapters that I am to upload tomorrow xx_

_Thank you for reading xx_

_SIGNED: Vlad.D-lover98_


	7. I GOT IT BACK!

**Chapter 7- I got it back!**

Third person

When Kenzi got to the crones den she could see the tree growing out of the top of the house, she had a plan and it was brilliant!

She had accepted that there was probably some fae mumbo jumbo surrounding the tree so her plan consisted of….

1) steal Bo's fae sword.

2) march into the crones house and demand Dyson's love back.

3) if she refused cut the tree into logs until she gave in.

But would it work…..

Kenzi POV.

I marched up to the crones house and sliced through the door with Bo's sword, "WOW! That was amazing!" I shouted shocked at the result the sword produced.

"what are you doing here human, you so not belong in this world" the old crone sneered at me, seriously what is her problem!?

"I came here to get my friends love back" I spoke calmly, I could see that I had shocked her from the way she reacted.

"your courage is admirable, but he came for a favour he knew the rules I took what I did as payment" she stated calmly and I was absolutely fuming!

"if you needed payment ask for money! You don't take someone's love!" I cried as she smiled wryly at me.

She said "do what you will but you will fail!"

I unsheathed Bo's priceless fae sword and I took a swing at the tree, it took a lump the size of a small boulder out of it, the crone cried in agony as a long gash appeared across her arm I smirked evilly. I sliced down again and this time she screamed as a long bloody gash appeared across her chest "ok…ok" she stuttered "take it if you must" she lead me to her kitchen of sorts and I watched as she rummaged through the different shelves to find what she was looking for, finally she handed me a clear glass bottle filled with a pinkish red gas inside.

" here is your friends love back" she handed me the bottle and I ran out mean while knocking a glass of blue liquid over me, " your debt has been repaid" she said creepily, I ran out as fast as I could.

Dyson POV.

I heard a car pull up outside well more specifically Bo's car. '_what does she want?_' I thought to myself. I walked to the door and to my surprise I saw Kenzi and not Bo, "Kenzi what are you doing here?" I asked.

"I have a surprise for you wolfman" she said and I had to smile at the use of my old nickname that she gave me. She handed me a small bottle.

"what is it?" I questioned.

"it's your love wolfman!" she squealed excitedly, Kenzi doesn't squeal I thought, I got my love back.

* **DUN DUN DUN! I loved writing this chapter, all about thrills and spills. Sorry I haven't written when I promised I have injured my arm so sorry but I have written up to 10 just need to type them x disclaimer in chapter 1. xx**


	8. storying telling and almost consumating

**Chapter 8**

Third person.

Dyson was shocked but he slowly uncapped the bottle and sniffed at the liquid, his sensitive nose recoiled at the smell, but he slowly lifted the bottle to his lips and drank it.

He instantly felt revived and he could feel his love for Bo coursing through his veins, he jumped and bolted through the door grinning as he went. Kenzi smiled at his antics and phoned Bo and told her to be at the house.

Bo POV

I was woken up by my phone ringing, I answered it and surprisingly it was Kenzi, "what do you want Kenz?" I asked sleepily.

"I just wanted to tell you to stay at the house, I have a surprise for you" she explained, I wondered to myself '_what does Kenzi want to surprise me with.'_

Just then I heard a knock at the door, I wearily opened it and I was definitely awake when I saw it was Dyson. "Bo I need to get this off of my chest…..I…I LOVE YOU!" he explained, rather loudly also, wait…what! Dyson loves me?!

"But…I…I…I thought you hated me be… because you didn't talk to me" I stuttered as I sobbed quietly, he hasn't talked to me for months and all of a sudden he loves me. He pulled me into a hug silently as my head lopped onto his shoulder, I now as sobs racked my chest breathlessly I cried on to his shoulder, he rubbed my back slowly with his free arm trying to slow my breathing down. He pulled back slowly and looked into my eyes so deeply I thought he was looking into my soul.

"Let me in and I will explain, please" he begged silently. I let him in and he sat on the old sofa and patted the place next to him, so I sat down wearily "Okay, I'm just going to come put and say this… I tried to protect you from you mother so I went to the Crone and offered her my wolf…" I was in shock but it was so romantic, like the normal Dyson always so protective of me, he continued "but she took my love for you because I valued it the most and I take it you know as well as I do that wolves only love once" I nodded dumbly to his question as he smirked slightly but it was replaced by a quire smile "your that once…Kenzi got it back and now we can be together" he explained.

"Oh, Dyson!" I squealed excitedly '_yes he finally returns my feelings.'_

**MILD LEMON**

I jumped into his arms and started to kiss him, he kissed me back and I felt that amazing, shock inducing spark. Using his wolf strength he pulled me up to my bedroom. I pushed him unto my bed and straddled his lap, we slowly kissed, our tongues made the passionate dance of lovers. His hands started slip up my shirt….

END OF LEMON

….. When Kenzi called up the stairs "I can hear you ya' know I'm not deaf!" we both pulled apart and laughed half heartedly "we will continue this later" Dyson said as he smiled at me and I knew that from now on I was going to have the best life ever!

We looked into each others eyes and it felt like we were reading each others mind as we both smirked, we had silently decided to tease Kenzi a it as we knew it would make her laugh as well as us. We started to loudly call out each others names as we laughed quietly "OH COME ON!" she exclaimed sarcastically up the stairs but even we knew she loved it that we were back together we were like the older brother and sister slash mother and father she had never really had.

**DPOV**

I to tell her the story myself and I did, the result of it shocked even me and now we are back together again! WOOHOO!

**ONLY UPSATING THIS ONE TONIGHT BUT AT LEAST THREE CHAPTERS TOMORROW I PROMISE BECAUSE I HAVE NOTHING TO DO THIS WEEKEND X **

**Signed,**

**VladD-lover98 xx**


	9. Whats happening to Kenzi?

**Chapter 9: Whats happening to Kenzi? What does Kenzi know?**

**Disclaimer: I dont own them... if I did it would be BO/DYSON and KENZI/HALE all the way!**

Bo and Dyson quickley redressed themselves then ran down the stairs laughing. Kenzi just smiled at there antics "Wow Wolfman, that was quick" Kenzi laughed at the two of them as they blushed slightly. Dyson and Bo looked at each other and nodded slightly, they jumped on her and began tickling her until she cried; that was when Hale walked in.

"Hey guys, leave my girl alone" Hale laughed and Kenzi jumped into his arms thanking him thouroughly. The couple on the sofa laughed at Kenzi's antics.

"Well you know me Kenz, I couldn't stay away from my beautiful girl now could I?" Dyson asked rhetorically and Bo smirked towards the other couple in the room as Dyson pulled her closer. Bo then slowly smiled widely at Dyson's affection and then looked at Kenzi and winked, Kenzi chuckled quietly.

KENZI POV

I smiled at Bo and Dyson's antics as they came down stairs holding hands, I laughed, they laughed and we chatted for a strange thing was I could Bo, Dyson and Hale's heartbeats. What the hell was wrong with me? I thought to myself.

Okay this is very strange, I can hear really well! I ran to my room sort my self out after excusing myself from Dyson, Bo and Hale company. However, when I got upstairs I realised 'Oh, crap I'm really fast... EVEN IN MY HEELS!'

I looked in my vanity because I was sweating, but I saw my eyes flashing yellow with black around the sides. I looked down at my hands and saw claws growing out of where my nails once were. I lookedd out of my window and saw that the moon was full and at its highest, my nails were black. I started to shake and a growling escaped my lips, I think Dyson heard it because I heard him excuse himself and make his way up the stairs.

DYSON POV

I heard a low growling coming from upstairs and I wondered 'only Kenzi is up there, whats going on?' I excused myself to Bo and Hale and ran upstairs to Kenzi to find out what was going on.

I opened the door and saw kenzi with yellow eyes and black veins on her face and hands, she stared up at the moon , as she heard me she turned to me and started to growl louder at me. Slowly, she sank to the floor and turned into a pure black wolf, as dark as her hair, "Wolfblood" I whispered as she looked at me and then jumped out of the window. Just after I heard a long howl in the air.

What the hell happened to Kenzi, she's human... and WolfBloods were rare now days... WHAT HAPPENED TO HER?!

I walked back downstairs and Bo walked over to me as Hale excused himself because he had to see Trick, Bo smiled towards me "What happened?" she asked sweetly.

"Nothing baby" I said and I lead her up to the room again.

KENZI POV

I felt so free, this was amazing... I have never run so fast in my life. When I saw Dyson I thought my life was going to end. From what I heard he didnt rat me out to Bo, So Wolfman is now my official favourite person again. I heard Dyson leading Bo back upstairs to distract her; I decided that I didn't need to hear that.

I ran and ran and eventually deep in the woods, I found a small den under a fallen tree. I rested for the night. By the time I woke up I was human again and veins were loosing the black colour that they had. I walked back to the little crack shack we called home and felt relaxed to hear that Bo and Dyson were sleeping. I climed back through my window and fell asleep on my bed.

**OMG! I loved this chapter and I'm sorry that it took me long to write but I lost my book that had all of my plans in it. Sorry again.**

**Signed:**

**Vlad.D-lover98 **


End file.
